gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes 'è un brano di ''KC and the Sunshine Band esibito dai Vocal Adrenaline nell'episodio,'' Saturday Night Glee-ver'', il sedicesimo della Terza Stagione. Wade Adams ha l'assolo di questa canzone, ma si esibisce nei panni di Unique, il suo alter-ego in versione femminile. Inizialmente non era prevista l'apparizione in pubblico di Wade conciato a quel modo, ma gli spettatori apprezzano molto la scelta degli abiti (un lungo vestito intonato coi tacchi e una parrucca) e pure Jesse St. James resta a bocca aperta. Alzandosi dal suo posto cerca di richiamare dal palco Wade, ma senza successo. Wade continua la sua performance e i Vocal Adrenaline si apprestano alla vittoria. Testo della canzone '''Unique: Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing uh huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh Unique e i Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Yeah) I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Uh huh) Unique: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Unique: Hey, yeah, yeah) Unique: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough (Unique: Yeah, uh huh) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique con i Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique con i Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!) Unique: I'm alright! Unique con i Vocal Adrenaline: My my my my my boogie shoes (Unique: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you Unique: Hey, hey, hey, Hey! my my my my my my my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Oh!) Boogie shoes (Unique: Hey!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: Come on!) Unique e i Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on!) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Unique con i Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah! Curiosità *Questa è la seconda canzone di KC and the Sunshine Band ad essere cantata nell'episodio. La prima, anche se è solo un flash-back, è''That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty.'' *Questa canzone era già stata menzionata in Anima e rabbia. Mercedes dice che "Comunque si parli del funk si finisce sempre su una canzone di KC and the Sunshine Band" e Artie commenta con "Io adoro Boogie Shoes". Galleria di foto Boogieshoes.jpg Boogieshoes-cover-wiki.png Video Navigazione en:Boogie Shoes es:Boogie Shoes fr:Boogie Shoes Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three